1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable seats for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to retractable seats in which the seat can be retracted when a seat cushion is brought down to the floor side by means of a link mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retractable seat of this type is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-316567.
In the known art, the seat is vertically movably supported on a vehicle floor by means of front and rear links. Floor support points of the front and rear links are disposed in a receiving recess formed in the vehicle floor. Due to the front and rear links, the seat can be moved between a retracted condition in which the seat is retracted in the receiving recess and a use condition in which the seat is positioned above the receiving recess.
However, in the retractable seat thus arranged and constructed, the receiving recess must be enlarged in order to receive the seat therein, because the floor support points of both of the front and rear links are disposed in the receiving recess.